Tipos de combate no wrestling profissional
Esses são alguns tipos de combate no wrestling profissional. Variações de Singles match É um combate de dois lutadores um contra o outro com regras normais. Vencido por "pinfall", "desistência", "desqualificação" ou "contagem" que em regra é até 10, podendo ter alguma variação de acordo com a promoção. Best of Five Series match O lutador que conseguir três vitórias em uma série de cinco lutas é o vencedor. Blindfold match Os lutadores lutam com os olhos vendados. Combate com regras normais onde o vencedor é decidido por pinfall ou submissão. *Exemplo: Jake Roberts vs. Rick Martel no WrestleMania VII. I Quit match O lutador deve forçar seu adversário a dizer "I Quit" (Eu desisto). *Exemplo:The Rock vs. Mankind no Royal Rumble 1999. Intergender match A luta é feita entre um homem contra uma mulher. Submission match A luta acaba quando um lutador faz o outro desistir. Unsanctioned match É um combate sem regras, onde não existem implicações legais nem para empresa e nem para os lutadores envolvidos. Pode ser utilizado qualquer tipo de objeto como arma para atacar o oponente. Two out of three falls match É um combate com regras normais, porém o vencedor deve fazr o pin no adversário duas vezes em três possíveis. *Exemplo: Kurt Angle vs. Chris Benoit no Judgment Day 2001. Empty Arena match Os lutadores se enfrentam em uma arena sem espectadores. Falls Count Anywhere match O Falls Count Anywhere match é um estilo de combate e que se pode fazer o pinfall em qualquer local, mesmo fora do ringue. É eliminado a contagem de dez para se definir o vencedor e da desqualificação. É um tipo de combate Hardcore, onde é permitido o uso de qualquer objeto para atacar o oponente. Flag match Nesse tipo de luta o objetivo é pegar a bandeira. As bandeiras são colocadas em corners opostos e os lutadores devem defender o seu e tentar capturar a do adversário. Handicap match Combate com regras normais, única diferença é que em vez de ser 1 contra 1, é 1 contra 2, 2 contra 3, etc. Ou seja desvantagem numérica. *Exemplo: The Undertaker vs. The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray e D-Von) no The Great American Bash 2004. Iron Man match *Ver Iron Man match Lumberjack match Consiste em uma luta onde o ringue é cercado por outros lutadores, esses não estão envolvidos no combate. Esses tem com função atacar qualquer um dos oponentes que seja colocado para fora do ringue durante a luta. *Exemplo: Diesel vs. Sycho Sid no In Your House 2. (Move) match É um combate onde o primeiro lutador a realizar um movimento específico é o vencedor. Normalmente é o movimento de finalização dos lutadores envolvidos. X rules match A estipulação do combate é quase sempre definida na hora do combate, o X'' é substituído pela definição. Em regra a estipulação deste tipo de combate favorece o vilão contra o herói. Scaffold match É uma luta disputada em um andaime, que pode ser vencida derrubando o oponente do andaime ou pegando o objeto que esteja em disputa (em regra uma bandeira) para o seu lado. A Total Nonstop Action Wrestling tem uma variação deste tipo de luta chamada Elevation X, dois andaimes são colocados sobre o ringue em forma de um "X" e a única foram de vencer é derrubar o oponente no ringue. Special referee É escolhido uma pessoa de fora sem uma razão específica para a função de árbitro especial (Special referee) para o combate; este pode ser uma celebridade, um ex-lutador, ou até um rival de um dos envolvidos na luta. Existe também o Special Outside Referee, também conhecido como Special Enforcer ou Special Guest Enforcer, que fica fora do ringue e tem como obrigação evitar interferências externas na luta. Strip matches É em regra uma luta em que o objetivo e tirar a roupa da adversária. Bra and Panties match Apenas mulheres lutam. Tem como objetivo a lutadora deixar a sua oponente apenas de roupas íntimas. Tuxedo match Uma luta para homens variação do Bra and Panties match, em que o objetivo é retirar o smoking do adversário. Variantes hardcore *Ver artigo Hardcore wrestling. Barbed wire steel cage match É um luta disputa em uma jaula rodeada de arame farpado. Existe também uma variação o No Rope Barbed Wire Deathmatch, onde as cordas do ringue são substituídas pelo arame farpado. First blood match O combate acaba quando o primeiro lutador sangrar. Last man standing match A luta termina quando o último lutador ficar de em pé. A única forma de vencer é por Knockout. Neste tipo de luta perde o lutador que não puder responder a contagem de 10. O combate pode acabar empatado se nenhum dos lutadores responder a contagem do árbitro. No Count-Out match A luta não termina por contagem, mesmo que os lutadores fiquem fora do ringue por mais de 10 ou 20 segundos. No disqualification match Também conhecido como "No Holds Barred Match". É um combate sem regras e sem desqualificação. *Exemplo: Jeff Hardy vs Edge no Royal Rumble 2009. Taipei Deathmatch Os lutadores mergulham suas mãos em um balde com cola e depois em um com vidro quebrado. Lutas baseadas em estipulação Last Chance match Last Chance match também conhecido como Do or Die match, é um tipo de combate que define que o lutador que for derrotado não tera outra chance pelo título em regra enquanto outro determinado lutador for o campeão. Loser Leaves Town match É um jogo em que o perdedor tem que deixar a sua brand ou até a empresa em alguns casos. Retirement match É um tipo de luta em que o lutador que perde deve abandonar a companhia onde trabalha. Lutas de apostas Este tipo de combate envolve uma aposta entre os lutadores, este tipo é muito comum nas promoções mexicanas. Pode apresentar variações do tipo: máscara vs. título, cabelo (chair) vs. carreira, cabelo vs. entrada em um grupo e assim por diante. As principais são: ;Máscara vs. Máscara O lutador que perder, deve retirar sua máscara e mostrar o rosto. ;Chair vs. Máscara Cabelo vs. máscara. O lutador que perde raspa a cabeça ou tem que retirar a máscara. ;Title vs. Career A luta envolve um detentor de algum título contra outro que coloca sua carreira em jogo, em regra este tipo de combate é utilizado quando um dos envolvidos irá deixar a empresa pelo fim do seu contrato ou irá se aposentar. Career Threatening match É uma luta em que se decide a continuidade da carreira do lutador, se perde é obrigado a se aposentar. *Exemplo: Shawn Michaels vs. Ric Flair no WrestleMania XXIV. Variações com objetos Ambulance match *O objetivo desta lua é colocar o advesário na ambulância e fechar as portas. Casket match Para o lutador conseguir a vitória é necessário colocar o adversário dentro do caixão e fechar a tapa. *Exemplo: The Undertaker vs Kama no In Your House 2. Chairs match OS lutadores utilizam cadeiras de aço no combate. Dumpster match O lutador deve colocar seu oponente dentro de uma lixeira grande e fecha-la. *Exemplo: Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) vs. D-Generation X (Road Dogg & X-Pac) no King of the Ring 2000. Ladder match *Ver Ladder match Money in the Bank ladder match *Ver Money in the Bank ladder match King of the Mountain match *Ver King of the Mountain match Stretcher match O lutador deve colocar o adversário sobre uma maca de ambulância e atravessar uma linha com ele sobre ela. Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match *Ver Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match (Object) on a Pole match O objetivo deste tipo de combate é alcançar um objeto (Brass knuckles (soqueira), cadeira de aço (Steel Chair) uma espada de bambu (Singapore Cane)) pendura em um dos cantos do ringue para tacar o adversário. Feast or Fired É um tipo de combate realizado na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, onde os lutadores tem como objetivo pegar malas penduradas no ringue, três delas dão chances aos lutadores a lutas pelos principais títulos da empresa e uma leva a demissão da empresa. Strap match Os dois lutadores lutam ligados por uma correia, o objetivo é manter os envolvidos mais próximo possível. A luta em geral termina quando um dos lutadores toca os quatro cantos do ringue na sequência; pode também ser encerrada por finalização. Tables match O combate é realizado com a utilização de mesas, o objetivo da luta é fazer com que o adversário seja jogado através da mesa fazendo com que ela quebre, não existe pinfall ou submissão para definir a vitória. Taped Fist match Os lutadores mergulham suas mão envoltas em um pano em um balde com cola e depois em outro com vidro quebrado. É uma variação do Taipei Death match. Ultimate X match *Ver Ultimate X match. Lutas em um ringue cercado Steel cage *Ver Steel cage O combate realizado em aulas possuem variações de acordo com as promoções onde são realizadas, entre elas estão: Doomsday Cage match, Electrified Cage match, Punjabi Prison match, Triple Cage match, Lethal Lockdown, Xscape match. Hell in a Cell *Ver Hell in a Cell Inferno match O Inferno Match é um estilo de combate realizado com um ringue com chamas em volta. As regras do combate são hardcore. O combate só é finalizado quando um lutador consegue colocar fogo em alguma parte da roupa do outro. Elimination Chamber match *Ver Elimination Chamber WarGames *Ver WarGames match Lutas com mais de dois lutadores ;Não eliminatórias Championship scramble match A luta reúne vários lutadores que se enfrentarão durante um tempo pré-definido. Dois iniciam o combate e a cada espaço de pré-determinado um novo lutador entra para participar. Vence o lutador que tiver o último pinfall antes do estouro do tempo limite. Triple threat match Luta de três lutadores se enfrentando ao mesmo tempo. Em promoções como a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling e Ring of Honor é chamada de '''Three Way Dance'. *Exemplo; Randy Orton vs. Triple H vs. John Cena no WrestleMania XXIV. Fatal Four Way match Quatro lutadores se enfrentado ao mesmo tempo. Com as regras de singles match. ;Eliminatórias São lutas que reúnem vários lutadores que podem ser eliminados durante o transcorrer do combate. Como por exemplo Four Corners match, Fatal Four-Way Elimination match. Battle royal *Ver Battle royal. Beat the Clock match Lutas em série contra o relógio, vence a série o lutador que conseguir em seu combate e vitória em menor tempo. Lutas de duplas ;Não eliminatórias Tag team match Luta de duplas, a vitória pode ser conseguida por: submissão, desqualificação, pinfall. Vários lutadores São combates que podem envolver três, quatro ou mais lutadores em cada equipe; como por exemplo: Six Man Tag team match ou Eight Man Tag team match, Six-Man Tornado Tag team match. Triple Threat Tornado Lutas entre três duplas, os vencedores serão a dupla que fizer o pinfall primeiro independente do adversário. ;Eliminatórias Survivor Series Tradicional match É um combate realizado entre equipes tradicionamente no Survivor Series. Os combates eliminatórios envolvem 4 ou 5 lutadores por equipe, vence aquela que fizer o "pin" final. *Exemplo - Equipe Smackdown vs Equipe Raw no Survivor Series 2003 Ultimate Endurance match É um tipo de luta associada principalmente a Ring of Honor, o desenvolvimento do combate segue os princípios do Falls count anywhere match. Four corners tag team elimination match Quatro equipes competem com um membro de cada uma das duas equipes de partida. Qualquer um poderia ser marcado em outro lugar e por qualquer pessoa pode ser sujeito a desclassificação imediata em caso de não aceitar uma tag. Outra versão , conhecida como Tag Team Turmoil, Tem uma equipe em cada um dos quatro cantos para começar o jogo , mas como cada time é eliminado outro time toma o seu lugar . Mixed matches Mixed Tag team match É uma luta envolvendo lutadores de ambos os sexos. *Exemplo:Eric Young e Gail Kim vs. Robert Roode e Ms. Brooks no Victory Road 2007. Winners Take All Intergender Tag team match Na luta é colocada em disputa os títulos que os lutadores sejam os atuais campeões. Nesse tipo de combate um campeã pode perder o título mesmo não sofrendo o pinfall bastando para isso que seu companheiro de tag seja derrotado. Scramble Primeiramente associada a Ring of Honor, um Scramble tag team match tem uma diferença entre as regras normais : quando um wrestler vai para fora do ringue , quer por vontade própria ou por ser jogado por um adversário, o parceiro pode entrar como uma substituição sem ocorrer a tag. Scramble Cage A partida realizada no interior de uma jaula com plataformas de madeira em cada um dos cantos. Todos os lutadores podem participar ao mesmo tempo dentro e fora da jaula. O jogo começa com as duas equipes entrando outros a cada dois minutos. Ligações externas *Tipos de combates no WWE.com Categoria:Tipos de combate